Illusions (Part One)
by Sonnikkuubabyboo
Summary: Sonic and Amy find a seemingly harmless ancient temple, but, on their journey inside of it's mystic walls, they stumble upon a certain blue substance that causes them to fall into their own fantasies of each other.


(This is the BOOM universe! ;D)

Amy Rose sat hunched over a roll of old parchment, concentrating very hard on the ancient script. She rested her hand on her forehead, trying to keep herself alive long enough to finish decoding the cipher at the bottom of the page. She groaned at yet another failed attempt, taking her bangs in her hands and acting as if she were ripping them out.

"RRggh! This stupid cipher is the only thing left to find the temple!" she growled. A blue hedgehog crept up behind her, carrying a mug of hot cocoa in his hand and a bowl of cookies in the other. "Amy, I think you should relax a little bit...here, have a cookie!" he said sweetly, presenting the bowl to her. Amy didn't bother to look up from her work. She's been sitting there for hours, not even the charming smile of her hero was going to distract her. She merely turned her head a few centimeters from the bowl to signal to Sonic that she was not in the mood for a snack. Sonic stared at her perplexedly, baffled that she would pass up a delicious cookie, but, he merely shrugged his shoulders and made his way over to her pink sofa. "Whatever, that just means more for me.." he sighed, shoving a whole chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. He lied on his back with the bowl resting upon his peach stomach, his mug of cocoa was perched on the coffee table beside him, tiny wisps of steam was rising out of it, followed by an amazing smell of chocolatey goodness.

Amy tapped her fingers on her desk while biting her pencil in frustration. Her jade orbs glided over the symbols written on the parchment again, quiet mumbles escaped her lips. "Hmm...find your way to the safe mountain, walk five paces and surrender your palm to the...the WHAT?!" she groaned. Sonic was startled by her sudden outburst, he hastily gathered the cookies that flew from his bowl and returned them safely inside of it. He set the bowl on the coffee table next to his cocoa, and sat up, giving Amy a perplexed stare. "Geez, Amy! Chill out! What's the matter?" he exclaimed. Amy groaned loudly, forcefully applying her face to her desk.

"Mmrphmmrmphememmph.." said Amy. Sonic's ears twitched. "What was that?" he asked. Amy raised her head, looking defeated.

"I need a six letter word to decode the cipher, and I got NOTHING!" she yelled in anger. Sonic made his way over to her, patting her shoulder."Aw, don't worry! I'm sure you'll figure it out!" he said encouragingly. He took a bit of the cookie in his hand, which sparked an idea.  
"Ay, twhy cookeh!" he said with his mouth full.

"Try...what?" Amy asked. Sonic held up a finger, and swallowed. "I said, try cookie! That's six letters!"

Amy glared at Sonic in silence. She frowned at his stupid grin and rolled her eyes. "Sonic, be serious.." she muttered irritably. Sonic let out a huff. "Oh, come on! Just try!" he said. There was a silence for a moment, until Amy finally decided that she had nothing else to lose and she wrote down the word "cookie".

"I'm telling you, Sonic. It's not gonna wor-" Amy stopped talking mid-sentence. She gawked at the parchment lying before her. Slowly and dangerously, she turned to Sonic. Sonic looked back at her with questioning eyes.

"Sooo?" he said impatiently. Amy closed her eyes as if she were praying to the lord to give her strength. She let out a dragged out sigh.

"...I decoded it..."

"Pfft HAHA!"

(author's note: don't ask why just roll with it)

"Soo...is this where the temple is? Cuz...I don't see it.." Sonic said, staring off into the distance from atop Mount Safety. Amy scurried up behind him, panting. "Geez, thanks for the help.." she said sarcastically. Sonic didn't bother to look at her.

"You're welcome. Now, what next?" he asked, turning on his heel to face her. The pink hedgehog pulled out the roll of parchment from a backpack she was carrying, and read over it.

"Hmm...we're at the safe mountain, um..go five paces..and then we just need to surrender our palm to the trees..." she said thoughtfully. Sonic placed his hands on his hips. He gave Amy an impatient look.

"Meaning?"

Amy walked past him, not looking where she was going. She counted her steps until she hit five paces, and turned her back to the horizon. She looked behind her, the edge was not very far from her heel. "Hmm.." she held out her hands in front of her. Slightly tilting her head, she was able to make out the outline of a building concealed within the brush of the jungle. "There!" she exclaimed, rushing past Sonic again and feeling around in the air. The young hedgehog finally felt mossy stone, and pressed her hands against it. Sonic watched in awe as what he once thought were bushes slowly slide to the side to reveal a circular opening. Amy grinned broadly, looked back at Sonic.

"This is it!" she squealed. The blue blur looked rather impressed at Amy's discovery, a weak smile appeared on his face. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he asked, darting towards the temple. Amy quickly grabbed his neckerchief and yanked him back. He flew backwards, landing on his rear.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" he groaned. Amy sighed and held out her hand to help him up from the ground. She pointed a finger at the inscriptions just above the doorway. "You see that?"she asked. Sonic stared at the inscriptions with a blank expression. He stared at Amy. "Yeah? But in case you haven't noticed, I can't read it." he shot back, still butt hurt about her little move...in more ways than one. (hehe I tried to make a joke...T_T)

"It SAYS, 'Beware of the blue dust, for you will be lost in the eternity of your imagination!'" she exclaimed. Sonic huffed, standing up on his own and dusting himself off. "Yeah, yeah, whatever...can we go now?" he asked irritably. Amy let out a very annoyed sigh, knowing that he wasn't taking her seriously. She quietly nodded, and the two made their way into the temple.

It was very moist and dim, thanks to the torches burning on the walls. The two hedgehogs slowly walked down a long hallway, unable to see the other side. Sonic clenched his teeth and rubbed his arms. "Ugh, it's kinda chilly in here.." he murmured. Amy, who was staring at the parchment, shrugged her shoulders. She was too concentrated to care about Sonic's complaining. Their footsteps made an eerie tap against the mossy stone the longer and longer they went down the hall, it wasn't until they reached a point where it split into two different directions.

"Okay," Amy started, placing her hands on her hips. "We could either go one way, or split up." Amy said thoughtfully, tapping her chin. Sonic crossed arms, peering down the right hallway. "I suppose, but, aren't there traps or whatever?" he asked, remembering the events of the time he and Eggman were trapped inside of the Buddy Buddy Temple. He shuddered. Amy shook her head, looking interested in a carved picture on the wall before her. "No, this particular tribe weren't big on traps. In fact, they would award you for being smart enough to find one of their temples!" she said with a wink. Sonic playfully rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I helped too!" he added. Amy giggled, and handed Sonic a box of candy from her backpack. "Here, so you have something to do." she teased as she made her way down the left corridor. "And DON'T TOUCH THE BLUE DUST!" she called. Sonic chuckled, waved goodbye, and dashed down the right corridor.

Amy had an excited sparkle in her eye as she quickened her pace. She's been tracking down this temple for months, spending every waking moment to study about it and crack the codes and clues as to where it is. She couldn't describe the euphoria she was feeling after finally discovering such a beautiful piece of ancient history. Heart pounding, she ran blindly into the maze of hallways. Luckily, she discovered a gigantic room filled with gorgeous statues and riches. She stopped dead in her tracks to gawk at the wonders of it.

It was truly amazing. The torches were now burning with blue flames that gave the room an eerie glow. Many tiny floating blue dots were scattered around the room. Amy could spot stone stairs leading up to a golden throne that must have belonged to a king many years ago. Hesitantly, she stepped into the glowing room, feeling the rush of excitement grow larger and larger she deeper she went. She kept walking toward the bottom step of the stairs, as if she were hypnotized. She stared blankly ahead, ignoring the piles of riches around her. The blue glowing orbs that were floating around suddenly started to slowly drift downwards. It gave the illusion of light snowfall on a winter day.

The flecks of blue gently landed on Amy's quills and face. Suddenly, all of the torches went out. Amy snapped into reality, her jade eyes bolting in every direction, trying to see through the pitch black darkness. She felt as if a stone was dropped in her stomach.

"He-hello!? Sonic!?" she called, her heart beating quicker. Then, just as quickly as it came, the darkness was lifted. The torches around her burst into flames yet again, but the mysterious blue light was replaced by an orange, fiery color. Also, the mounds of riches were nowhere to be found. Heck, even the rectangular polygon appearance of the giant room changed into a smaller, much more circular shape. Confused, she looked around, her body suddenly warming up from the change in temperature. She realized that the only thing left of the room she was in before were the stone steps and the golden throne. "Where...where am I?" she said, flabbergasted at what just happened.

"I see that you finally came.." said a voice. Amy spun around, and was baffled to see Sonic lounging on the golden throne. She stared at him, even more perplexed. Sonic slowly turned his head towards Amy, his muzzled bared a very flirtatious smirk. Amy's face flushed. "S-Sonic?! What are you-"

"I've been waiting for far too long, Amy Rose...I'm glad you at least dressed up for the occasion." he remarked. Amy looked down, seeing that she was wearing a long silky red gown instead of her usual attire. She had ruby earrings and a necklace to match. Her eyes widened with surprise. "What?! But..but I-" Amy's voice trailed off as she watched Sonic hop off of the throne, calmly pursing her, looking as handsome as ever. The blue hedgehog slowly walked up to her, placing a hand around her tiny waist and pulling her close. The bubblegum colored hedgehog's muzzle went red, her heart rate gradually getting higher. They were so close. Amy stared into Sonic's gorgeous emerald eyes, feeling more and more attracted to him than ever before.

"..Sonic, what's...what's going on?" she asked softly, slowly losing her sense of reality and almost melting into Sonic's arms. The corners Sonic's lips curled slightly as he chuckled. He pulled her even closer, running his fingers through her quills, making Amy shiver. He placed his strong hand gently against her hot cheek, and leaned forward to that they were only inches away. Amy felt his lips graze against hers as he spoke. "...Amy...kiss me..." he said in a low whisper. The two looked up, staring longingly at each other. Amy felt as if she was being controlled by a remote, surrendering to his gaze and leaning forward, pressing her lips against his own. Sonic quickly returned the gesture, pulling her body to press firmly against his and deepening the kiss. Amy felt a rush of passion, the scent of his cologne was driving her crazy. Her stomach fluttered, her heart pounded out of her chest, she never wanted it to end. The whole world seemed to stop around them, the young hedgehog felt like she was floating in midair, the long awaited attraction and longing for him bubbled to the surface, it was truly magical.

Sonic's hand slowly crept down the side of her body, sending shivers down Amy's spine. The kiss only lasted a few precious seconds, but to Amy, it felt timeless. The two finally parted, their lips still lingering just a few millimeters away, as if they were begging to be locked together once more. Each let out a shaky breath, looking away for a brief moment, only to be drawn back into each other's gaze. Amy's entire body felt as if it were going to give out at any second.

"Sonic...I...why did you do that?" she asked, completely in shock of what just occurred. Sonic's once flirtatious expression long faded away, now he looked quite sad, almost...as if he were going to lose her. He pressed his forehead against hers, gently swaying with her. Amy rested her head against his chest as Sonic nuzzled her forehead. "...You're everything I've ever wanted, Amy..." he said sadly into her ear, hugging her tightly. Amy bit her lips, trying to hold back tears of joy that seemed to come from nowhere. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Sonic...you're...everything I've ever wanted too.." she replied with watery eyes. Sonic smiled, loosening his grip around her. Amy smiled back, tears rolling down her cheeks. After all of the years she spent waiting for a sign...

"Amy.." Sonic said. Amy let out a giggle.

"What?"

"Wake up.."

"H-huh?"

"WAKE UP AMY! WAKE! UP!" Amy's eyes shot open. She gasped for air, sitting up and panting. She looked in all directions, surprised to see that she was now back in the room before. Leaning over her, Sonic was shaking her shoulders, looking very pale. "S-Sonic?" she stuttered.

"Amy, IT'S TIME TO GO." said the blue blur, hoisting her up over his shoulder and bolting out of the room as fast as he can. Amy soon realized that none of the events that just occurred happened as she noticed the imprint of her limp body against a mound of gold and blue specks of dust. She felt a sting of disappointment in her heart as Sonic carried her back down the lit corridor.

"Sonic..did..did you see what just happened?" she asked, still in shock. A pit formed in Sonic's stomach, he blushed madly, beads of sweat formed on his forehead.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT LET'S JUST GO HOME." he exclaimed with fear as he carried Amy out of the temple and back home.


End file.
